Do We Have Any Whip Cream?
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: House and Wilson decided to have some fun with Whip Cream. H/W Hilson! Don't like don't read.


**Title**: Do We Have Any Whip Cream?

**Author**: the-notebooks-voice

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.

**Summary**: House and Wilson have some fun with Whip Cream.

**Warnings**: This is slash, yaoi, gay love, whatever you care to call it, don't like that why bother even clicking on this. You are the weakest link, Good Bye. Only other warning is, that there might be a sex scene or some gore in later parts. So be aware.

**BTW**: I wrote this a long time ago…

**Do we have any whip cream?**

It must have been around 11pm, and House was beginning to grow hungry. He rose up from the sunken in couch and retreated to the fridge. House rummaged through the shelves but nothing in the fridge seemed to interest him. He kept looking, he reached into the back, behind the left over dinner from the night before and the 2 beers left from the last six pack. Pie, he pondered. House feeling like being a nice person decided to offer half of the last piece to Wilson.

"Wilson, you hungry?" House called in a questioning voice.  
>"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am sort of hungry." Wilson answered.<br>"Well, there's a piece of key lime pie left from desert a few days ago." Stated House.  
>"Oooh, can you grab me a piece of that, that sounds great."<br>House looked at the piece of pie and called back to Wilson,  
>"There's only one piece left. Do you want the bigger half or the smaller half?"<br>"House, if you want the bigger half have it. I really don't care; I just want some of it. House you should know size doesn't matter to me."Wilson laughed quietly to himself. Wilson usually wasn't that sarcastic and didn't joke like House does; but Wilson just couldn't resist making the snide joke. Wilson's joke even got a chuckle out of House who knew he was only kidding and wasn't commenting on House's "SIZE". In fact, Wilson was a very satisfied man and House always knew how to make Wilson feel so good.  
>House decided to give Wilson the bigger half, knowing that Wilson loves pie, plus it makes up for House always steeling Wilson's food. He grabbed two forks and then went back to the couch, handed the plate of pie and the fork to Wilson, and then sat down beside him. They both had begun to eat their pie and go back to watching the movie when Wilson asked,<p>

"Do we have any whip cream?"  
>"Ummm, I really don't know, but if you find some could you get me some too, pie isn't the same without whip cream."House commented.<p>

Wilson looked up at House with his big, brown, innocent eyes, and gave him the face that Wilson knew House couldn't resist. House stared at Wilson longing brown eyes and that sort of half a smile grin. House stood up, again, placed his plate of pie on the coffee table in front of him and said,  
>"Would you like me to see if I can find any whip cream for you?"<p>

Wilson looked up from the movie they were watching and nodded his head in an up and down fashion. House opened the fridge and looked over the shelves, til he came across a new can of whip cream. He took it out and began to shake it, then he ripped off the plastic seal and was about to squirt some on his pie, until he had an even better idea.

"Hey, Jimmy, let's say we forget about the pie and the movie and go have some fun?"House asked in a really impatient manor. His hands passing the whip cream can back and forth.

"What type of fun, House?" Wilson asked sort of fearful, being since he thought he knew the answer. Heck, its House, of course he knew what House was thinking, all House ever pretty much thinks about. That's all House ever seems to want and yearned for. House always seemed in the mood for it and always had the energy, but Wilson just wasn't in the mood and he was tired from the extra clinic hours House got Wilson stuck doing.  
>"Well we do have whip cream, but I'm not in the mood for the pie anymore, I'd prefer to fill my craving for a brown haired, brown eyed man with boyish good looks and a smile to die for."House said in a very romantically excited tone. He was slowly acting more and more like a young hormone crazed teenage boy who was alone with a girl for the first time.<p>

"House, I-I-I… NO."Wilson finally said after a long pause.  
>"What Jimmy, you afraid I'm gonna be too rough or are you just embarrassed about your body again? Cause if you're embarrassed, don't be, your body's amazing, stop acting like such a girl."<p>

Wilson glared at House with a look of anger, you could tell that the comment House had made, made Wilson really annoyed.

"I'm not embarrassed and I'm not afraid, House .I just have …well …never… well."Wilson just couldn't say it.

House stared at Wilson and noticed the shy embarrassed look on his soft, young, face.

"Is that all? That's why you said no."House said assuming he knew the answer.

"What do you mean, "That's why you said no"?" Wilson looked puzzled  
>"James, really you seriously think that by now I don't know you well enough, to know why you said something. You said no cause you have never had kinky sex and are afraid you'll embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend, me."<p>

"God House, Does everything have to be about you? Yes I admit I've never had kinky sex but that isn't the main reason I said no I'm not afraid of embarrassing myself in front of you I'm just not in the mood ,like you. Plus I'm tired because I had to work extra clinic hours due to you. I just wanna sit here and eat my pie and relax by going back to watching the movie."Wilson said in a yell which then lightened to a sad, exhausted tone.  
>House, put the whip cream in the fridge and then headed back to the couch. Wilson just sat there; eyes on the T.V. House had sort of felt bad for making Wilson receive extra clinic hours, and then hounding him for sex. He hated it how Wilson was the only person who made him actually experience all his emotions and he hated that because then he couldn't be so heartless and cold.<p>

"Look Wilson, I…"House began but couldn't finish, House always had a hard time with this part, the part where he has to apologize. Then it meant that he was admitting he was wrong, he hated being wrong, even though it was occasional. Wilson peered over his shoulder a tiny bit to see House out the corner of his eye. His head was bowed in defeat that he had made Wilson really annoyed and it wasn't going to be easy to make him forgive him.

Wilson saw House place his elbows on his legs and leaned his head to rest in the palm of his hands. For a brief second Wilson felt bad for yelling at House, he thought that maybe House was crying, but then he remembered it was, again, House and he would never cry he wasn't an emotional person.

In a muffled, small voice House said "I've really screwed up lately, I-I-I…I'm sorry."He gently leaned over to where Wilson was sitting and lightly pressed his chapped lips against the right shoulder blade of Wilson's shirt. He slid over on the couch closer to Wilson and laid his head on Wilson's shoulder. Wilson turned his head toward his right shoulder where House's head lay. He looked at House and pushed his lip up to House's messy hair. A sigh of relief escaped House's lips. He now knew that, that was Wilson's way of saying he had forgiven him. A tiny and welcome smile encroached on House's face He was at peace and relaxed. He wasn't having sex and yet he seemed so happy and relieved, like all his stress had just melted away. That's the one weird feeling that Wilson caused in House which he oddly couldn't explained but it felt so good. House sat up a little and Wilson laid his head on House's chest. House wrapped his arm around Wilson's arm and pulled him in closer.

"House?"Wilson said.  
>"Yeah" House responded. "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just tired and wasn't in a great mood. I'm glad you're not mad at me for acting like that."Wilson mentioned.

"It's ok; we both screwed up and made mistakes."House said sympathetically.

House took his right hand and gently tilted up James's head. Lightly gliding his pointer finger across Wilson's throat slowly to make every movement tingle and deepen. House tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Wilson did the same and they met in a loving and relaxing kiss. House softly placed many little kisses repeatedly on Wilson's soft warm lips. House not wanting to ruin the moment moved his hands up James's arms, up his neck and into his neatly combed hair. Wilson's hands, which had been resting on house's back, now crept slowly to House's chest and he tightened his grip to his shirt. The kiss felt so good. House hadn't kissed Wilson like that in weeks. It always seemed that Wilson was busy or working. House on the other hand had just recently finished a large case which kept him occupied.

It seemed the longer House and Wilson went without any physical action in their relationship the more depressed and irritable they grew. It wasn't like they weren't in love any more it just was proof that they can't live without each other. House and Wilson were both finally relaxed and at ease, their stress was gone and the both of them cuddled close together. Wilson's head nuzzling his into House's chest; his arm around House's waist and House had his arm wrapped Wilson.

"I love being held in your arms. It makes me feel safe and protected."Wilson quietly admitted.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, this cripple wouldn't be the same if he didn't have his brown eyed Wonder Boy, Jimmy."House joked.  
>Wilson yawned and nuzzled closer.<p>

"I love you."Wilson told House as his eyes closed and fell asleep.  
>"I love you too, Wilson. Good night."House whispered at Wilson's ear.<br>He kissed Wilson's sleeping head and held him tightly in his arms until he fell asleep too.


End file.
